


October 16th: Wild

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, As if I didn't scream about these two already, F/M, Gentleman thief!Arsène, Milady is human, Novel!Arsène, Now I have a better reason to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: He is no stranger to stealing the heart of a lady.It is another thing entirely forhisaffections to be stolen.Even if it is his soulmate who has stolen his heart.





	October 16th: Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novacorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novacorgi/gifts).

> …Nope. Still utter trash for soulmate!aus.
> 
> I have no shame to give for it.

_Wild _is not something Arsène thinks when a certain _mademoiselle _crosses his mind.

But that is nothing compared to Milady.

Hovering above him, smiling as a gloved hand finds a blushing cheek.

Another skims down the gentleman thief’s shirtless chest.

Arsène’s smirk counters her smile.

Taming her will be fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952488) by [fxrstreaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper)


End file.
